


Inside information

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: Billy is struggling to deal with his first baby funeral until Todd gives him some inside information.





	

Todd walked in the front door and flopped down on the sofa as Eileen appeared in the kitchen doorway. Some pleasant aroma was wafting though, suggesting that she had tea on the go.  
" No success then I presume" she said, wiping her hands on the tea towel.  
Todd sighed.  
"Nothing doing. No one has any work for me. I'm beginning to get fed up with it all now !"  
"Well you know you can't just give up. You can't spend your life hanging around here doing nothing! "  
"No mum. I do realise that and should I just lose sight of that fact, I'm sure you will be there to remind me!"  
Todd sighed again and stood up.  
"I think I'll have a shower. Freshen up a bit. Something is smelling good by the way."  
"Cottage pie" Eileen replied as Todd headed towards the stairs.  
"Have you seen any sign of Billy?" he called back.  
"He came in about half an hour ago." Eileen replied. "I've not seen him since . Hasn't even been been down for a brew!"  
Todd was surprised to hear that, so carried on up the stairs thoughtfully.

Todd opened the bedroom door to find Billy sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. The opening door startled him and he looked up to see a concerned expression on Todd's face. He attempted a weak smile.  
"Billy?" Todd sat on the bed, resting a hand on Billy's shoulder.  
Billy attempted another smile.  
"S'up?" Todd asked.  
Billy sighed. " I've been over with Michelle and Steve" he said softly. "

"Oh right.." Todd replied nodding, with an equally gentle voice, his hands in prayer mode between his legs, eyes down.  
"I have done lots of funerals. "Billy continued, with a glance up at Todd. " but I've never done one for a baby. Heart breaking. They.. They are distraught. Michelle is hardly talking to Steve. You could tell she didn't really even want him in the room! And yet Steve is grieving too. Michelle is so angry. Did you know that when the baby is under 24 weeks, you don't get a birth certificate? Or a death certificate? How cruel is that? Michelle gave birth to the baby and held him in her arms. She's got the photographs to prove it. Rules! Who makes these stupid rules?! So bad! I'm so out of my depth here, Todd. I'm meant to offer support, but they've told me things I never knew and it's made me nearly as angry as they are. I want to lash out at someone and ask them why. Why should this happen, as though the little boy never existed. He was born dead but Michelle was able to hold him in her arms. He looks perfect in the pictures. Oh it's so unfair!"  
Billy gave a groan and covered his face with his hands.  
Todd slowly stood up and walked to the drawer beside the bed. After turning over a couple of items, he found what he was looking for and returned to the bed holding a photograph. He looked at it fondly, cradling it in both of his hands.Time passed in the silent room, both men deep in thought.

Then Todd held the little photo to his heart before wiping away a stray tear and once again holding it in his lap, lost in thought about its contents.  
Billy took his hands down, realising that time had passed and glanced at Todd. He was about to look away again, wallowing in the sadness of his afternoon,but then he had a proper look at the man sitting beside him. He looked at the pale face and watched a single tear drop before following Todd's gaze to his hands, where he could see the photograph he was cradling.  
Billy's breath caught as he processed the scene which was unfolding beside him.  
He berated himself, realising that Todd knew exactly how it felt to lose a baby. The picture was of his little son Billy who only lived for three days because he arrived too soon.  
Billy didn't know what to do. Him and his big mouth, he thought. He should have stopped to think.  
He put one hand round the back of Todd's neck and the other on his knee. Todd shivered but didn't take his eyes off the photograph.  
"Todd, I .. I'm so sorry. " he said.  
A choked fragile voice began to speak.  
"He was my baby, my son. I was so excited that I was going to be a dad. I was still quite young but I was already used to acting like a dad because of Bethany, but that was just acting. She would never be mine. Not really. Not even if she called me dad. But this! This was mine! My baby! My greatest achievement to date. Something I could really be proud of. Look what I did! This...is my child! But no. It wasn't to be. Sarah went in to labour, probably because of the shock I caused her by coming out. It was all my fault that our little son died !"  
Todd stifled a huge sob, trying desperately not to let go.  
"So,.Did you hold him and take photos?"Billy asked, trying to be supportive.  
Todd's face screwed up in pain and he shook his head, holding the photo once again to his chest and rocking gently back and forth.  
Billy put his arms right round Todd, resting his head on his shoulder.  
"They...wouldn't....let....me."Todd managed to force out in a whisper Billy could barely hear.

Billy's head shot up.  
"What?" He said. " You didn't see him? Who wouldn't let you?"  
"The Platts. ....blamed me for it... Wouldn't let me in. "  
Billy gasped, unable to take in what he was hearing.  
"No" he said softly. "That's .....No!" He put his hand on Todd's cheek, drawing him towards him. Todd turned and hugged Billy, still holding the photograph behind Billy's back.  
"And do you know what's worse?" Todd said in a broken voice . "That may have been the only chance I ever have!"  
Billy pulled back from Todd, his hands on the tops of his arms.  
"Don't say that!" Billy said. " Maybe you won't get the chance to have an actual child of your own, unless you come into a lot of cash, but adopted children are really special too, especially if you have them from babies."  
"Oh yeah! And how am I going to adopt a child on my own? They wouldn't consider me!" he said bitterly.  
Billy put his palm on Todd's cheek.  
" You're talking about me and the church aren't you." he said, lifting Todd's chin with his thumb, but Todd avoided eye contact.  
"Todd, I have told you . I am not giving you up. It's not an either or situation. I want you to be my forever partner. I love you. Bishop John is turning a blind eye at the moment and I think he will continue to do so. But if he doesn't, there are places where there are vicars who have married their partners and had families. If it came to it, we would have to move away from Coronation Street. But one thing is certain. If you want to be married with a family, that's what we will do. I want us to be married too. In the none too distant future."  
Todd searched deep into Billy's eyes.  
"Do you really mean that?" he asked. Billy offered a weak smile.  
Todd nodded in acceptance, as tears began to form once again in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry" Todd said softly. "This hasn't helped your situation with the McDonalds."  
"Actually" Billy replied, both hands on Todd's cheeks," You don't know how much you have helped. Now I understand from the inside. I can carry on and do my job."  
Billy leaned in for a kiss, to which Todd willingly responded.  
"Let's go down and get a brew!" Billy said."I'm gasping for one. I've usually had two by now with your mum. She'll be wondering where I am."  
"She already was when I came up to find you."Todd shared , looking one last time at his precious photograph before heading towards the drawer beside the bed.  
,"Todd" Billy said quietly. "Does he have to go back in the drawer?"  
Todd's eyes widened."You wouldn't mind if I left it out ?" he questioned.  
"I didn't know he was in there." Billy said. "Why don't we get a really nice frame to put him in and celebrate him rather than hide him away? - unless that would upset you of course.It was only a suggestion. "  
"I would love that, Billy. Thank you. "Todd replied smiling and putting the photograph on top of the bedside cupboard, before putting his arms around Billy.  
"You are such a wonderful person. I must have done something right in my life to have been given you!"  
"Let's get that brew before you make me all soppy too!" Billy replied. "Your mum will think there's something up!"


End file.
